


Right About Everything

by cherryblossomwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomwrites/pseuds/cherryblossomwrites
Summary: Ron has never quite come to terms with being gay. Sure, he'll screw around, but he's not proud of the fact and he's certainly never told anyone. When he sees Harry in a gay bar, that all begins to change





	Right About Everything

Ron realises the last half hour of dancing has been a complete waste of time when his partner latches onto another guy. Apparently, it doesn’t matter how much you rut against someone’s leg, not when your competition looks like that.

He makes his way back to the bar. He’s most of the way to sloshed and one more drink should push him over the edge. At which point, he’ll restart the search for a guy to go home with.

He sits down at the only empty seat at the bar, leaning forward in a vain attempt to get the barman’s attention.

‘Ron?’ The question comes from the person next to him. With a jolt of dread, Ron recognises the voice.

He turns his head slowly, hoping that he’s wrong. No such luck.

‘It is you,’ Harry says, his eyes wide with surprise.

Ron stands up, too quickly, and the world spins for a moment. ‘I have to go,’ he announces.

He doesn’t wait to see Harry’s reaction, just turns and walks away. He walks as purposefully as possible towards the door, hoping that Harry won’t follow him. He’s almost made it to the exit when the guy from earlier is grabbing his arm.

‘Come dance with me,’ he yells.

Ron pulls his arm out of his grip. ‘No thanks.’

‘But I was going to fuck you.’

‘I know,’ Ron says before resuming his walk to the exit. The shock of seeing Harry has chased away all his enthusiasm for such activities.

‘Your loss then.’

Ron supposes he is right.

 

The next morning, Ron is severely unenthused about heading to the Burrow for Sunday lunch. He didn’t even wake up in a Muggle’s bed, he tells himself, and yet the sense of shame seems worse than it would usually be on a Sunday morning.

Ron has barely finished greeting all the members of his family when he’s being waylaid.

‘Can we talk?’ Harry asks him.

Ron glances around the kitchen. ‘Do we have to?’

‘Just for five minutes. Then you can ignore me for the rest of the day.’

Ron relents, leading Harry outside to a quiet corner of the garden. He plucks leaves off the hedge while he waits for Harry to speak.

‘So, you’re gay?’ Harry asks.

Ron just shrugs.

‘I guess that explains why you and Hermione never eventuated.’ It’s clear that Harry is nervous.

‘Yea,’ Ron agrees, aiming for cavalier, ‘it was never going to happen. I was far more interested in having a cock up my arse.’

Harry simultaneously chokes on his own breath and turns bright red.

For the first time in twelve hours, Ron feels like he has the upper hand. He starts to relax. ‘What about you?’ he asks. ‘Only, you and Ginny have barely broken up.’

‘Bisexual.’

‘And already looking to get your dick wet again?’

Harry winces at the accusation. ‘The relationship was over long before we broke up. We’d both already grieved it.’

‘Were you – ’ Ron begins to ask.

‘No, neither of us cheated. Anyway,’ Harry smiles now, ‘how come you never told me you were gay?’

Ron shrugs. ‘I haven’t told anyone.’

‘How long have you known?’

‘All my life.’

Harry raises an eyebrow. ‘And you never told anyone.’

‘Why would I?’ Ron asks with a hollow laugh. ‘It’s not like you told everyone you were a horcrux.’

‘That’s different.’

‘Is it?’

‘Yea, because I’m ashamed – ’ Harry falls silent for a moment. ‘Oh.’

Ron forces himself to smile. ‘So, are we done here?’

‘It doesn’t change anything, does it?’ Harry asks in return. ‘Me knowing?’

There’s probably only one correct answer to that. ‘No, it doesn’t.’

As they make their way back towards the house, Harry beams.

 

Ron awakens to the feeling of fingers running through his hair. He keeps his eyes closed as he leans into the touch. As the moments pass, he becomes aware of an insistent throbbing in his head. These two sensations suggest that he probably had a very good night last night.

Slowly, he opens his eyes. Sitting on the bed next to him, hand still in Ron’s hair, is Harry.

‘Morning,’ he says brightly. ‘Did you need a hangover potion?’

Ron nods his head. As Harry gets the potion, he forces himself to sit up.

‘Here you go,’ Harry says, handing over a small bottle.

Ron downs it in one go. ‘Did we – ’ He motions between the two of them.

Harry shakes his head.

‘Then why am I here?’

‘You were so drunk that you could barely walk,’ Harry tells him. ‘I was worried someone was going to take you home, have their way with you.’

Ron folds his arms. ‘Maybe I’d have wanted them to.’

‘There was no way you could make a decision like that.’

‘So you made the decision for me?’

‘You’d have got hurt otherwise.’

Ron doesn’t say anything. He notices that his hangover is almost gone.

‘It seems like you’re doing it deliberately.’ Harry says it so quietly that Ron thinks he may have misheard.

 

Several hours later, they are in the midst of Sunday lunch at the Burrow. Down the other end of the table, Harry is getting interrogated by Ron’s mum.

‘Maybe I’ll marry a nice guy, instead,’ Ron hears Harry say.

The whole table falls silent, everyone’s attention turning to Harry.

Harry glances at Ron, then the others. ‘So, uhh,’ he tells them, ‘I’m bisexual.’

Everyone seems thrilled by this news. It’s as if they can’t imagine being told anything better.

Their enthusiasm gets to Ron. As their original conversations resume, he slips away from the table and makes his way up to his old room. The more he thinks about it, the more agitated he gets.

There’s a knock at his door and Harry pops his head in. ‘You alright, mate?’

‘How could you just tell them?’

Harry enters the room and closes the door behind him. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I’ve spent my whole life unable to tell them,’ Ron says. ‘And you just blurt it out. As if you’re trying to prove how stupid I’m being about this.’

‘What? No,’ Harry says, voice soft. ‘That’s not what I was going for. I wanted you to know there’s nothing to be ashamed of.’

So far, Ron has managed to keep his anger in check but now it bursts out of him. ‘Oh, really?’ he asks. ‘Shall we go tell my mum that I’m a desperate slut who likes to get fucked? Do you think she’ll be proud to hear that?’

Harry grabs hold of both of Ron’s hands, stares deep into his eyes. It feels invasive. ‘There’s more to your sexuality than just sex,’ he says.

Ron laughs. ‘No, there’s not.’

‘Also,’ Harry says with a shrug, ‘there’s nothing wrong with sex.’

Ron just stares at him in disbelief. ‘I can’t tell my mum that I – ’

‘Obviously not,’ Harry agrees. ‘And you don’t have to tell her that you’re gay, either.’

‘So have we finished holding hands then?’

Harry laughs. ‘Too romantic for you?’ he asks.

Ron nods.

Harry lets go of Ron’s hands. ‘C’mon then,’ he says. ‘Let’s go finish lunch.’

 

When Ron first started coming to this gay bar, he’d noticed the guys getting fucked in the alley. He’d told himself that he’d never be as desperate as that. And yet, here he is, shoved up against a wall, getting fucked by the world’s shortest top.

What this guy lacks in height, he makes up for in ability. Ron is already getting dangerously close to the edge.

The sound of his own moan almost drowns out the crack of apparition. Ron glances deeper into the alleyway where he catches sight of a shoe peeking out under an invisibility cloak.

The knowledge that Harry is watching him get the fucking of his life has Ron tumbling over the edge. With a couple more thrusts, his partner is following close behind.

Moments later, he’s patting Ron on the arse. ‘Thanks for the fuck,’ he says before making his way back into the bar.

Ron has barely finished buttoning his jeans when Harry appears from underneath his invisibility cloak, looking flustered.

‘You alright?’ Ron asks.

‘Yea,’ Harry says. ‘Are you drunk?’

Ron shakes his head. It’s still pretty early, he’d only had time for the one drink.

‘Can we go back to mine?’ Harry asks. ‘I figure you’re done here, since you’ve already been fucked.’

Ron can’t fault him on his logic. He lets Harry apparate them back to the sitting room at Grimmauld Place. They sit on opposite ends of the sofa, and Ron silently wonders what’s happening.

Eventually, Harry speaks. ‘I could hardly believe my eyes before,’ he says. ‘When I arrived to see you getting fucked.’

Ron stares down at his knees, feels the shame well up within him.

Harry places a hand on one of those knees. ‘It’s not a bad thing, Ron.’

Ron looks up. ‘It’s not?’

‘It was really hot.’ The hand on Ron’s knee slides up his thigh. ‘I meant what I said, about sex being a good thing.’

Ron thinks he can see where this is going. ‘Especially when it’s between the two of us?’ he asks.

He barely has time to take in Harry’s nod of agreement before Harry is kissing him. The kiss is forceful, demanding entry. But Ron is more interested in the thumb running insistently over his bulge.

He detaches their mouths. ‘Do we have to kiss?’ he asks. ‘Can’t you just fuck me?’

‘It’s better with kissing,’ Harry tells him.

Ron is dubious. Several hours later though, he realises that Harry was absolutely right.

 

It doesn’t take long for Ron to realise that Harry was right about everything.

There is more to his sexuality than just sex. There’s also the part where he’s hopelessly in love with his best friend.

And he didn’t have to be ashamed of telling his family. They’re all ecstatic. Although that might have less to do with him being gay and more to do with him dating Harry.

And, finally, sex is far, far better than he ever could have imagined.


End file.
